Dla każdego coś głośnego
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Bohaterowie FMA wypowiadają się na temat muzyki.
1. Chapter 1

Ze względu na wielki odzew, z którym spotkały się wywiady z Państwowymi Alchemikami (yhm, yhm), rozpoczynam nową serię

Ze względu na wielki odzew, z którym spotkały się wywiady z Państwowymi Alchemikami (yhm, yhm), rozpoczynam nową serię.

Jak to działa:

Każdy bohater wybiera co najmniej dwie piosenki, sugerując się wyłącznie tytułem. Co najmniej jedna piosenka musi być zrozumiała dla ludzi(tzn. po polsku lub angielsku).

Bohater odsłuchuje wszystkie piosenki tyle razy, ile chce.

Teraz bohater krótko rozmawia z naszą muzyczną reporterką- Khajitt. Kto czyta „Rzeczywistość", ten wie.

Następnie bohater pisze analizę porównawczą wybranych przez siebie utworów, uwzględniając tekst, melodię i własne odczucia.

Pierwszym bohaterem, który pochwali się swoim wyborem, jest Płomienny Alchemik, pułkownik Roy Mustang, który opowie nam o piosenkach „Crowning of the king" i „Strasznie już być tym królem chcę".


	2. Roy Mustang

Płomienny Pułkownik, Roy Mustang, siedzi w wygodnym fotelu naprzeciw Khajitt

Płomienny Pułkownik, Roy Mustang, siedzi w wygodnym fotelu naprzeciw Khajitt. W tle lecą na przemian obie piosenki, które wybrał.

(Kha): Wybrał pan jedną piosenkę w języku polskim I jedną w języku angielskim. Dlaczego?

(Roy): Bo mi się tak spodobało.

(Kha): Obie piosenki odnoszą się do władzy.

(Roy): Owszem. Bo ja też strasznie już być tym Fuhrerem chcę.

(Kha): A czy w utworze „Crowning of the King" znalazł pan coś dla siebie?

(Roy): Oczywiście. Na przykład: Come forth those who wish for change and change becoming, welcome with every breath the crowning of the king…

(Kha): A teraz prosimy o analizę.

(Roy): Proszę bardzo.

Oba utwory opowiadają o władzy, a raczej o wstępowaniu na tron. W przypadku „Strasznie już być tym królem chcę" mamy marzenia o tronie, w „Crowning of the King" coś jakby opis koronacji. Melodie obu piosenek są żywe, szybkie, ale utwór zespołu Blackmore's Night jest bardziej uroczysty. Piosenka z „Króla Lwa" jest bardziej dziecinna i pierwszoosobowa. Fragmentem, który szczególnie przypadł mi do gustu jest „Wreszcie nikt nie wtrąca się"- i nikt nie będzie się wtrącał do minispódniczek. „Crowning of the King" dokładnie opisuje to, jak chciałbym być koronowany na króla Amestris. „Sweet is the hour and sweeter still the time we spend together" – a to o mnie i Rizie.

Następną osoba, która opowie o wybranych piosenkach jest Riza Hawkeye, która wybrała- czyż to nie oczywiste?- utwory „Shot" i „Bullet".


	3. Riza Hawkeye

Fotel podziurawiony kulami, w tle leci „Bullet", w fotelu swobodnie rozparta Riza, naprzeciw niej- Khajitt

Fotel podziurawiony kulami, w tle leci „Bullet", w fotelu swobodnie rozparta Riza, naprzeciw niej- Khajitt. Riza przelicza naboje, które jeszcze jej pozostały.

(Kha) Dlaczego akurat „Shot" i „Bullet"?

(Riza) Bo tytuły się dobrze kojarzą. dziki błysk w oku

(Kha) Czy jesteś zadowolona z wyboru?

(Riza) O tak, choć nie było to to, o czym myślałam.

(Kha) Coś, co szczególnie odnosi się do ciebie?

(Riza) "Needless to say, I'm standing your way, I will protect you".

(Kha) To by się odnosiło do ciebie i pułkownika Mustanga, prawda?

(Riza) Tak. Natomiast fragment "I think I should go, leave you alone" jest chybiony, nigdy nie mogę go opuścić… chyba, że najpierw mu wpakuję ołów w cokolwiek.

(Kha) Więc „Shot" bardziej ci się podobał?

(Riza) Zdecydowanie bardziej.

(Kha) A coś jeszcze nam powiesz?

(Riza) Tak… trochę prawdziwe dla mnie jest „Like a Bullet you can hurt me".

(Kha) I to też o Royu?

(Riza) No cóż, tak. A analiza, proszę bardzo:

„Shot" i „Bullet"- obie piosenki zespołu „The Rasmus"- są o strzelaniu… w pewien sposób. „Bullet" opowiada o porównaniu człowieka do pocisku, który może zranić, i ognia, który może spalić. Natomiast „Shot" opowiada o gotowości, by przyjąć strzał przeznaczony dla kogoś innego. Rytm jest mocny. „Bullet" mówi o byciu ponad kimś, a „Shot"- o ochronie. Moje zadanie wyraża raczej „Shot", aczkolwiek nie chcę z nikim uciekać- mam obowiązki, które nieźle wyraża refren: "I'll take the shot for you, I'll be a shield for you". To, co jest prawdziwe dla mnie z „Bullet", to refren i fragment „Maybe I'm blind, forever young, don't get me wrong, I don't belong here". „Shot" to dokładnie to co czuję do Roya.

W następnym odcinku: Alphonse Elric i piosenki „Wlazł kotek na płotek" i „Zbroja".


End file.
